prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (July 23, 2019)
The July 23, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the in on July 23, 2019. Summary In the first of two battles between 205 Live and NXT tonight, Humberto Carrillo – who competes on both brands – teamed up with fellow Mexican Superstar Raul Mendoza to take on Cruiserweight mainstays Kalisto and Gran Metalik of The Lucha House Party. Mendoza and Kalisto fought to an early stalemate, resulting in a rousing ovation from the WWE Universe, and each tagged out of the match. The same kind of incredible agility from Carrillo and Metalik led to another stalemate, forcing The King of the Ropes to change his strategy. Feigning a handshake, Metalik decked Carrillo, finally giving The Lucha House Party the advantage. Working together to isolate Carrillo, Kalisto and Metalik took turns working on their opponent’s upper body, hoping to keep him grounded and away from Mendoza. The Lucha House Party maintained control until a desperation knee to Kalisto’s gut gave Carrillo the chance to tag in Mendoza. The Mexican high-flyers have teamed up before, and their chemistry was on full display as they took turns attacking Kalisto. Working on the former United States Champion’s arms, Carrillo seemed to have the match in control until Kalisto’s resilience kicked in, and he fended off his opponent and brought Gran Metalik back into the fray. Applying pressure to Carrillo and methodically increasing the pace of the contest, Metalik enjoyed a brief advantage until a high-flying counter flattened The King of the Ropes. After a tag on each side of the ring, Mendoza charged forward at a breakneck pace, keeping Kalisto on defense as Carrillo worked to keep Metalik out of the equation. The fight reached a frenetic pace as Metalik and Carrillo battled on the ring apron and the top rope. The King of the Ropes seemed to have the match in control until Mendoza broke up a pinfall. Taking the fight to Kalisto, Mendoza dropped jaws as he launched himself over the top rope and flattened his opponent. Back inside the ring, Metalik attempted a moonsault, but Carrillo countered and quickly capitalized by executing a twisting corkscrew to secure a huge victory. With his rivalry against Ariya Daivari seemingly in the past after he claimed victory during a brutal Anything Goes Match, Oney Lorcan is laser-focused on one goal – the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Lorcan’s opponent, Tony Isner, was looking to make a name for himself and squared up with the Boston brawler, delivering a few potent strikes. Unfortunately for Isner, those strikes only enraged Lorcan, and he quickly unloaded his unbridled rage, bulldozing his opponent with running uppercuts before delivering a Half and Half for the win. Still waiting for his next challenger, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak found himself faced with someone from his past – NXT Superstar Isaiah “Swerve” Scott. However, Gulak remained unfazed by his opponent, revealing that not only did he train Scott, but he’s ready to continue the lesson in the second and final 205 Live vs. NXT match of the evening. Scott landed the first big blow of the fight when he launched himself over the top rope and drilled the Cruiserweight Champion with a splash. “Swerve” impressively remained in control, nearly securing victory with a clobbering right hook that left Gulak dazed and confused. Potentially doing as much damage to his hand as he did to Gulak’s jaw, Scott favored his right hand as he dished out an impressive flurry of offense, though Gulak fired back with aggressive strikes, driving his opponent out of the ring. Clearly fed up, Gulak grabbed his opponent and tossed him into the barricade before launching Scott into the ring post. Taking the battle back inside the squared circle, The Philadelphia Stretcher focused on his opponent’s right hand, showing off his unique technical abilities and even leveling Scott with a clothesline off the top rope. Scott countered a potentially devastating move with a jawbreaker and increased the pressure on the Cruiserweight Champion. Blocking out the pain in his right hand and feeding off the energy of the WWE Universe, “Swerve” nearly secured victory when he went airborne to drill the titleholder with a kick. After somehow escaping Gulak’s dragon sleeper, Scott delivered a crushing stomp, dropping Gulak from the ring apron to the floor before annihilating him with a second stomp back inside the ring from the top rope that nearly won the match. “Swerve” trapped his opponent in an armbar, leaving Gulak desperate to break the hold. Grabbing his opponent’s injured arm, the Cruiserweight Champion escaped, and both Superstars traded blows in the center of the ring. Unfortunately for Scott, Gulak took control and executed his patented Cyclone Clash to pick up a hard-fought and impressive victory. Results ; ; *Humberto Carrillo & Raul Mendoza defeated The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik & Kalisto) (w/ Lince Dorado) *Oney Lorcan defeated Tony Isner *Drew Gulak © defeated Isaiah Scott to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 1.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 2.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 3.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 4.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 5.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 6.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 7.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 8.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 9.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 10.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 11.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 12.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 13.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 14.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 15.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 16.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 17.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 18.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 19.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 20.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 21.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 22.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 23.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 24.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 25.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 26.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 27.jpg 205 Live (July 23, 2019) 28.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #139 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #139 at WWE.com * 205 Live #139 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events